The Things You Never Say (one shot QuiCk fic)
by cassdsassyangel
Summary: Quinn is back in Lima...but is she ready for Puck to come back in her life?


**The Things You Never Say** _(A one-shot Quick Fic)_

_Right from the start_

_ You are a thief, you stole my heart_

_ And I your willing victim_

_ I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty_

_ And with every touch you fixed them_

"Looking good, Lady Fabray," Noah Puckerman said as Quinn Fabray came inside the choir room, wearing a tweed inspired dress and a necklace made out of pearls. Her hair was tumbling in waves and curls, and she looked every inch like a goddess, the way she always did, and maybe even more.

"You haven't changed a bit," Quinn said, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I heard about the new boyfriend," Puck said.

"I don't know what to say to that…" Quinn said and sat down on the Piano seat, tinkering with the keys a bit.

Puck came up to her and sat down beside her, "Well," he said, as he started playing the first few notes of Pink and Nate Ruess' "Just Give Me a Reason".

"When did you ever learn to play the piano?"

Puck shrugged, "It all comes naturally…"

Quinn laughed. Puck thought it was adorable, like there was some lightness to her laughter; like she didn't have to pretend to be happy anymore.

"What?" Quinn said.

"What do you mean "what"?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like…I don't know—"

"Like I could kiss you anytime?"

_Now you've been talking in your sleep_

_Things you never say to me_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Shut up," she said good naturedly.

"But I won't,"

"Why not?"

"You have a boyfriend."

"That didn't stop you before."

"Things are different now…"

Quinn took a deep breath, "You've changed,"

"We both have,"

_I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine_

_Your head is running wild again,_

_My dear we still have everything_

"He's not really my boyfriend," she said softly.

Puck just looked at her, confused.

She sighed, "You guys always think that when I have a new guy friend, he's supposed to be my boyfriend. Nathan's single. He's visiting a friend just a couple blocks away and I thought he should see where I came from." Quinn told him, "It's not like I let men define me anymore."

"You never really did,"

"Yeah?"

"Come on," Puck said, "We've all just been confused. We were young,"

"Were being the operative word—"

Puck laughed, "Well, we kind of still are…"

She smiled. It was a beautiful smile.

_Oh tear ducts and rust_

_I'll fix it for us_

_We're collecting dust but our love's enough_

_You're holding it in_

_You're pouring a drink_

_No, nothing is as bad as it seems_

_We'll come clean_

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you, too," she shot back.

There were too many words that needed to be said; to many feelings to be understood. But what they had was this moment, and it's up to them to make or break it. They have this moment, and sooner or later, it'll pass.

"I could kiss you now,"

"You could," she smiled.

He moved his lips closer to hers, slowly, gracefully, the way it was meant to be. He kissed her, softly, full of longing but without desperation; he kissed her with magic, the way it always was between them; the way he wanted to—the way she wanted him, too.

She kissed him with passion; with grace that was meant for moments like this. With the love she has been keeping in her heart all these years; she kissed him to make him feel what she couldn't say.

He pulled back, slowly, softly, and held her hand, "Quinn—"

"I don't want you to stop," she said.

"I didn't want to," he said, "I still don't want to."

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

"You think there's a future for us?" she asked.

"We have the now," he said.

She smiled.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," she shot back.

And they kissed once more, with hope and love in their hearts. They could not be stopped anymore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**a/n: Hi guys. Short one-shot here, I really just had to write this because FEEEELS. I mean, all these "Just Give Me a Reason" duet news + Salgron's tweets made my heart burst because you know, QuiCk. And I cannot wait for March. Tell me what you think! Xo **


End file.
